Of Leather Skirts and Kisses
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: Just a cute Halloween one-shot with NineRose. The Doctor has perfect self-control when it comes to Rose, at least until she's wearing leather.


**AN: Just a fluffy and (hopfully) funny fic involving hella NineRose. Please let me know how I did as this is my first DW fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC no matter how much I wish it was mine. **

XxXxXxXx

"A costume party? Really?"

"Why d'you sound so surprised?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"I d'no, it just seems a bit domestic, s'all," she answered, tongue slipping between her teeth as she grinned up at him, locking her arm in his leather clad one.

"Oi! Watch it with that word!" the Doctor winced as if it pierced him.

"Right then. I'm gonna get changed, see what the TARDIS and I can come up with," Rose smiled at him.

He nodded. "I'll change as well then." He fought the inevitable blush at her beaming grin. It certainly did things to him, not that he'd ever admit that.

Muttering to himself, he said, "what to wear? What to wear? Nine hundred years of time and space and I don't have a costume idea? Rassilon!"

The TARDIS led him to a closet long since forgotten about, scattered with any oddity in costumes and wigs, makeup and shoes.

He grinned that disarming madman smile and he could've sworn he felt the TARDIS grin back, if a TARDIS could grin. "Fantastic!"

XxXxXxXx

Rose walked down the hall, concentrating on the room with all the clothing. The Doctor had shown her how to find what she was looking for, (if the TARDIS was feeling helpful), back when she'd first come on board. Now she was practically an expert or so it seemed, as row upon row of racks containing all sorts of costumes loomed in front of her. Brilliant.

Quickly dismissing a few, a thought occurred to her. What was she going to be?

Wracking her brain, she found the perfect costume. Now if only she could find it in this mess. Digging through the racks, it seemed the TARDIS approved her pick as she picked up a blouse and skirt, with matching boots and earrings. Perfect.

XxXxXxXx

"Rose-"

"Doc-"

The pair both started as they took in the others' appearance. Much to their amusement, they were in matching costumes, clad in pirate gear.

All at once, Rose burst into a fit of giggles. The Doctor was a right handsome sight with his usual leather traded in for a Captain's jacket and a hat with...was that an earring? His legs were covered in very tightly fitted trousers and on his feet were combat boots.

The Doctor, who'd been momentarily silent, burst into laughter too. He took in his companion's appearance further. Rose had her blond hair scooped to the side in a bandanna and a few necklaces around her neck. In a very low cut top, the Doctor forced himself to look further, quickly. Her skirt was fairly short, although better than some. It was as she turned to bend over from laughing that he groaned.

Oh Rassilon, was she trying to kill him? There had to be laws against tight leather skirts and her legs in fishnet tights and combats. Damn, leather. It was official, she was definitely trying to kill him.

This theory of his was further proved as she pulled from her waist a cutlass blade. "On guard!" she screeched, falling into another fit of giggles as he sparred her blade with his own.

"No-fair-you've-probably-actually-done-this" she said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to parry his blows.

"Only the once," he shrugged. "Then again, the Captain did fall overboard so..." he let his sentence drop, grinning his too-wide grin smugly.

"You think you're so wonderful, don't you, Cap'n?"

He clutched his heart. "Aye, that I do, Rose! I am so wonderful," he teased.

She smiled and his hearts skipped a beat. He rolled his eyes at himself internally. "Yes, Cap'n, but not as wonderful as me," she exclaimed, leaping forward and grabbing the hilt of his broadsword and claiming it as her own.

"Hey!" was his dignified response, and his dignified means of getting it back did in fact consist of chasing her around the console, his laughter mingling with her delighted screeching.

XxXxXxXx

"You any good at bobbing for apples?"

The Doctor nodded eagerly. "The best!" he grinned, then frowned. "Er, I think. I was good..? I just have to remember how.."

Rose smirked. " 'S'long as you're sure."

"Hello, and who're you two then?" A plump woman in a witch's hat at the door smiled sweetly at the pair.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my faithful plus one, Ro-" the Doctor started.

"I'm Rose," she cut him off.

"Pleasure," answered the woman. "I'm Cecilia, and this is my son, Daniel" she continued and Rose shook the proffered hand of the man who'd meandered over.

Rose thought he was very handsome, with a chiseled face and features, although she had to say the whole purple skin bit turned her off a little. She could feel the Doctor's intense gaze focused on her as she took in Daniel's appearance. The little sadistic part of her couldn't help but hope he was a bit jealous.

A voice rang throw the hall over an unseen loudspeaker. "Thank you for attending Blookenshmeif's annual Halloween party. The music will start momentarily."

Sure enough, the unmistakable notes of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' played. Rose's face broke into a grin.

Pulling the Doctor by his arm, she led the way to the dance floor. In the midst of the others around them, a chaotic mishmash of humans and aliens, the Doctor's vision tunneled and the rest of the world peeled away. Hands on her hips with his eyes drinking in everything, she started up the Monster Mash while the Doctor only just noticed the song change.

"Well?" she asked him.

"Well, what?" he responded, snapped out of his thoughts, some containing an even more scantily clad pirate-Rose and a new setting of his bedroom on the TARDIS...He truly hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt because Time Lords don't blush.

"Aren't you going to dance?"

He grinned and took both arms in front of him, waking from his daze. "Right."

Rose just shook her head fondly and then hummed along as 'Ghostbusters' started playing. She swayed slightly to the beat.

The Doctor allowed himself to take in the sight before him, his Rose, eyes closed, forehead glistening from the dancing, and that impossible smile upon her face. Without thinking, he felt his wide grin answer back, and for once, he let go of control, just for a second. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her close and whispered,

"Who you gonna call?"

He had no idea how husky his voice had gotten and her hazel eyes fluttered open to look up into his. His breath caught in his throat as she reached up to cup his cheek,

"Ghostbusters," she breathed, and oh God her voice was doing wonderful and terrible things to his insides, and oh Rassilon she was leaning ever closer, and then her lips were on his cheek, and she was saying,

"I like the pirate look."

That statement would've been innocent if not for her pupils dilated and and her smile, oh her smile, a new one that seemed to make a thousand suns pale in its radiance and it was just for him, just for her Doctor.

All too soon, she pulled away and he immediately missed the feel of her hands on him. The room had gotten dimmer and his hearts were thumping frantically. He shook himself, tilting his neck, trying to reign in his emotions. The last thing Rose wanted was a lecherous old alien.

Although that look in her eyes... He shook his head. Whether or not she'd object wasn't the question. There was no question. This couldn't happen. What would happen seventy, eighty, years from now, when she was gone?

That question sobered him up. He'd be all alone, again. Just him and all the memories and ghosts of those he'd lost. _And yet, you want more still?_ he asked himself. Of course he did. He needed Rose Tyler, thorn in the side, rose in his hearts that somehow blossomed despite his darkness, somehow flourished in it. Slowly but surely she tinged the edges of his war-darkened world into lighter, brighter colors. He knew she definitely brightened up his life.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Rose addressed him. "D'you want anything to drink, then?"

He nodded and gave a a half-smile. She grabbed his arm so casually it actually pained him because didn't she notice how fast his hearts were beating?

"Great then. Go get us some punch, would you?"

She grinned up at him, that irresistible tongue-through-teeth smile that haunted his dreams and something in him snapped. Entirely unplanned, he ducked his head down and his lips were on hers and he couldn't think couldn't breathe but that was okay because oh God, her hands were rubbing circles on his back under his jacket and then her tongue teased his bottom lip and oh Rassilon that tongue that had plagued his dreams for so long was suddenly in his mouth and he couldn't think anything except that if this was so terrible then how did it feel so good?

All too soon, they pulled away, Rose shuddering as his warm breath blew over her. His head was inches away from hers and he found himself transfixed in her gaze, an intense pink glow on her cheeks that made his stomach flutter knowing that he had caused that. And then his gaze went down to her smile, that oh so familiar, world-shattering grin, and he felt his face slip into a totally foreign expression. It was a new smile, one of pure happiness, one of bliss.

He didn't care how wrong this was, didn't care where they were or who was watching, all the mattered was his Rose and he supposed that should've been dangerous but she was the only thing that had saved, was still saving him. And so when he gazed back into her eyes, he found himself murmuring only one thing, lips just dusting hers.

"Thank you," he said.

The peaceful moment was shattered as Rose tilted away in confusion. "Thanks for what?" she asked and he was pleased to note she still sounded breathless.

"For being you, and letting me be happy." Looking down at his feet, he added quietly, "I know I don't deserve it."

Rose shocked him by jerking her fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up. "Listen to me Doctor. I didn't just snog you to make you happy. I snogged you because it makes me happy, you make me happy. You must be blind if you can't see I..."

She trailed off, heart pounding. Then she remembered the intensity with which he'd kissed her back and she knew this was now or never. "I love you, you silly alien man."she laughed humorlessly.

He felt both his hearts skip beats and suddenly he was the puny little human who couldn't breathe. "Rose.."he said, her name on his lips like the name of an angel.

"My silly little ape, I love you too."

Needless to say, they didn't need their costumes when they returned to the TARDIS.

XxXxXxXx

_Fin. _

**AN: I always felt that when Ten and Rose make the Ghostbusters comment, there's something more going on. This is just one explanation for it. XD**

**Reviewers can get their choice of Doctor in their choice of costume. ;)**

**I might be convinced to make a sequel of this if asked. **


End file.
